Ten things about Fullmetal Alchemist
by Icarus Defiled
Summary: I combined my Ten Things drabbles into one.
1. Roy

_Ten things about Roy Mustang._

_1_. Roy understands the Elric's obbsession with finding thier stone. All he remembers of his father is an empty chair and a look in his mothers eyes when she thought he was too busy to notice and she would sigh and look towards the north, towards home, where Roys father died fighting another war there; a man with his eyes and dark hair; a face just like his, so difrent from his arian step-father and his fair mother, and there was a time Roy would have given anything to give his father back to his mother.

_2_. When he was a child his mother would tell him stories of how his father used alchemy to fight for his people. He grew up belivieng war was an honerable pursiut. He dreamed of going off and coming back a warrior, able to stop his step-father from hurting his mother.

_3_. After his mother died Roy joined the military. He could not save her and his baby sister and he felt he diserved death. Three years later he went back and killed his step-father; no one missed the town drunk.

_4_. Riza was always behind him. He sometime wonders why he never saw Riza as a potentail wife. Part of him wants to belive that he sees her as a sister; a slightly scary, homicidal, gun carrying sister. But the other part of him knows that the truth is because she reminds him of his mother; strong but so fragile all at once.

_5_. He told her that once and she kicked his ass to prove him wrong. She never mentoined it to any one else but she has made it clear that she had no problem with doing it agin if she needed to.

_6_. Edward, he thinks is the same way, but he has more sense than to tell him that. Not the same in the reminding him of his mother, but in the fragility. All the strength waiting for someone to come and break him.

_7_. Roy would do anything in his power to keep that from hapening. Anything. He loves the little brat, even if he will never tell him that.

_8_. Roy's first time with a woman was when he was fourteen. His first time with a man was at sixteen, right after joining the army. Maes was very considerate, Roy just wanted it over. He never told Maes he loved him. The night he was going to was the night Meas showed him a ring and told him about Gracia.

_9_. The only time Roy has told someone he loved them they left. After not seeing each other for months, they spent the entire night wrapped in each other. Roy whispered "_I love you_", when he thought Edward was asleep and was shocked to find out he wasn't when he heard, "_I love you too, Roy_". Edward went through the gate that day, while he faught Bradley. He wishes Bradley had killed him.

_10_. Everytime he saw Alphonse he wanted to cry. That is why he took his possition out away from everyone where it was bleak and cold and so much like home but not. After all, how could anywhere be home without Edward?


	2. Edward

_Ten things about Edward Elric._

_1_. Edward's happiest memories are of the time before his father left, he doesnt remember much else about him, just the way he made his mom smile, and how everything else seemed insignificant when he was there. After his father left everything seemed tinged with saddness; a meloncholly that prevaded everything.

_2_. Edwad doesnt remember much after his mothers death. Or the _thing _that they created when they tried to bring her back. He keeps the date of thier departure not as a guilty reminder of his past but as a promise to never go back.

_3_. When Edward decided to join the military he never imagined the type of devil he was selling his soul to.

_4_. Edward will never admit it but he is greatfull to Mustang for keeping Alphose out of the military. He still thinks he's a bastard though.

_5_. When Nina died his heart felt like it was breaking and he swore that nothing could be worse.

_6_. When Edward killed Greed he thought his world would fall apart. He didn't know if it was from the shock of killing him or beacause if the joy he felt during it.

_7_. After awhile he didn't feel the deaths anymore. War is war, and he had something he needed to do.

_8_. Edward's first time was with Roy. It was one of those quick, spur of the moment things. The next time was sweet and slow and hurt worse than his first, but for an entirely diffrent reason.

_9_. Edward told himself that it would not happen again, that he would not give in again. And he didn't, untill Roy looked at him with those dark, narrow eyes, so diffrent from anything he had seen before, and he would find himself running his hands through his short spikey hair.

_10_. The night before he crossed over Roy told him he loved him and without thinking he said it back; he lied. Edward didn't feel anything for him, couldn't. he gave the part of him that could up a long time ago. All that was left was his goal, and he would reach that no matter what.


	3. Alphonse

Ten things about Alphonse Elric

1. Alphonse doesn't remember his father, and that is why he doesn't hate him; you can not hate what you don't remember loosing.

2. Alphonse doesn't remember what happened that night in his fathers work room. He doesn't want to.

3. Alphonse loves Edward, he does; he just doesn't think Ed loves him as much as he says he does.

4. Alphonse thinks that the real reason Ed hates their dad is beacuse they are so much alike. They both craved knowlledge and power, they both used whaever means necesssary to get it, and they both left behind people they said they loved for thier quest.

5. Alphonse does not feel the way that Edward does. He knows what is going on around him, he sees sings of it in his brother, but it has grown hard to remember the little things. Warmth. Cold. Pleasure. Pain. They are all gone to him, and have been for so long. Alphonse will watch his brother curl under blankets, shivering, and try to remember the sensation. He feels guilty, of course, for wanting to share something that torments his brother so much - but he doesn't have it; doesn't have any of what his brother had. All pain is hollow and metallic.

6. It's true enough to say he doesn't feel, even as he does feel, but what he feels is nonsense. It doesn't make sense, it has nothing to do with sense. He will be walkin beside his brother and feel hands reach around him, touching him with sticky fingers. They cover his mouth, gaggingly sweet-flavoured, children's hands that've had too many candies. They cover his eyes and for a moment he stumbles, blind. They wrap around his torso, stroke teasingly over nipples he doesn't have anymore, start an ache up in a groin he lacks. They're ropes around his belly, holding his innards in, hot and aching, and he writhes within their touch. He lies awake at night sometimes, not fitting in a bed, unable to feel the blankets under him, and hangs in the air by ropes that are arms, by hands that stick to him and pull him left and right, up and down, that shift all over him. He stares at the ceiling and suffers orgasms he's never had, has little fingernails draw nonexistant blood from a nonexistant chest, has nothing fingers dig in nothing wounds in a nothing place where nothing exists and nothing really matters. He writhes, and there's nothing there to let him do so.

7. Alponse tells his brother "I want to feel again." It is better to claim that he does not feel these things, to deny all sensation. They don't make sense, they don't make sense, and so it is better not to feel them at all. He thinks he might be going mad.

8. Alphonse loves his mother. Even now, unable to feel anything, lacking anything inside, he swears he can feel his heart contract a little when he thinks about her.

9. He'd thought enough time had passed to let go, he had, but then he had seen his mother in the Fuhrer's secretary, heard her voice. He told his brother, and Ed had said he was imagining it; It was just an illusion, it wasn't real. He had felt the warm feeling stop, withdraw. He hasn't felt it again. Alphonse just wishes he could feel again, feel warm again. He wants to go home.

10. When he came out of the gate, human, whole, he told everyone that he could not remember what happened; he lied. Alphonse never forgot the empty shell or the memoreis, never forgot what it was to be hallow. He walked into this new life on legs that had never known whart it was to be twelve, thirtenn, fourteen, just fifteen, just _now_.


End file.
